Douken Sota
About the Trainer Appearence Douken has dirty blonde hair which is always in a scrambled mess, and has bluish-green eyes. Thanks to his bad eyesight, he has to wear glasses to see properly. As for his attire, he wears a dark blue overshirt kept open with a black short-sleeved undershirt. His pants are dark blue khakis held up by a belt. Flor footwear, he wears size 9 1/2 grey running shoes. He also carries a small bag with him, usually full of berries and, small set of medicine, and empty Pokeballs. If Douken was to remove his shirt, he would reveal on his shoulders tattoos upon his shoulders, as if like shoulder pads. They are marks of his tribe, but are incomplete. With all the lines and curves, a spot is open on the top of each shoulder, which would be filled once he seen as a true warrior. Personality Douken is a quite laid back person, spending time to play with his Pokemon and training them at the same time. In battle can be another story. During battle, he is always on alert, his eyes checking the fields at all time. When he begins to think seriously, closes his eyes, pushes his glasses up with his right index finger, and cups his chin, staying like that until a strategy has been planned. How he acts in a contest is unknown. History Time at home Living in a breeding center is a life always surrounded by customers and Pokemon. Having to watch eggs and care for them before they hatched and playing with the Pokemon was always fun. After Douken was 10, he assisted his parents in caring for the eggs, and sometimes did too good of a job, having them hatch there and the Pokemon sees them and think he's the parent. This only occurred twice, but they have been trusted partners since. On his 13th birthday, he and his mom met up with her tribe's leader, who stated he was getting to the age to be a man. The leader, however, had her doubts, not knowing how to test a man with a caln full of women. She decided that the best choice was to live alone in the woods for six months, even without his Pokemon by his side. Should he survive, she would honor him as one of them. Though the trial was long and hard, he barely made it using the techniques her mother kept and taught him. With the success, he was branded with tattoos upon his shoulder, but not a complete form. She stated he had to prove himself as a warrior to be entrusted to the final marks, placing a full status with the tribe. With this in mind, he took two more years to learn the way of the Amazons, as well as the modern world for two and a half more years. At the age of 16, he felt his time was done at the island. He said when the time came, he would return to the island and prove himself worthy. With this goal in mind, he gathered his things with him and took one of the boats out to begin his journey... The start his Journey After saying his good-byes to everyone, Douken, along with his Croagunk and Seel, left his home of Fidona on the S.S. Lynnette, and headed for the mainland town of Barley. On the ship, he met a few trainers who were going to Furoh for their first time. Jailhouse Blues Thread After landing, Douken soon encountered one of the Officer Jenny "clones" accusing a woman of stealing a Ponyta. By her expression, she seemd to have no idea what was going on. After a while, he went along with her to the station. As she went in for questioning, it seemed the police were having trouble with one of the puppy Growlithe in training. This soon turned into a battle once he made the young pup no form of escape. Before leaving when she was cleared, the Growlithe decided to come along with the rookie trainer. Castle Vonmoto Thread After leaving the station, he got a ticket from a very odd visitor, a Delibird. He could only guess it had a trainer, since he jsut couldn't see them living naturally on the shoreline. The ticket was an invitation to a rich man's castle, which was called Castle Vonmoto. Accepting the offer, he took a helicoptor to one of the high peaks of Mount Carello. There, he met many trainers, with a large variety of experiences, from rookies like Malcolm Smith, to those who held badges, like Jaima Kuonji. From there, they were split off into multiple groups to look for tags, each trainer using their experiences to assist each other. Douken was teamed up Jaima, Malcolm and Daniel Worthington. After some time in the game, they were interrupted by a large force slamming into the castle; an avalanche. It was clear that survival was more important than colelcting the tags. With them inside the kitchen area, they assisted some of the chefs up, recomposing themselves as the room filled with water (the room they came from was an underwater tube). With instructions to head to the basement, the grop quickly found an emergency exit, staircases going both ways. Worried about others above them, Douken and Jaima headed upwards while the others headed down. Those his feet felt numb from the icy water, Douken pushed himself to catch up to Jaima, where they met Reilly Coons, and a little later, met Tuesday Berdison. This also led to a fight against a large Ursurang, who was clearly not a happy camper. With such an overpowering foe, they made the battle become a five or six on one, Douken using his Croagunk and Seel to fend it off. Croagunk soon saw a window of oppertunity and went for a head shot, but was instantly blasted at point blank range with a Hyper Beam, which also shattered all of Douken's hopes. After one huge group shot, they managed to drive away the angry bear, but retreated from a more dangerous noise. Trying to escape, the floor vanished from their feet and found themselves sliding down to the basement, where Douken accidentally landed on Pandora Gibbs. With the basement having a hot spring, he tried to thaw his feet out, as well as feel the love of one of the few female Machoke named Bertha. When everyone was ready to leave, they began the long hike to an open area to be picked p, Douken being carried halfway there before convincing Bertha he will be fine and a butler giving him dry footwear. However, it wasn't long when another avalance hit, burying everyone in the snow. With all hope gone or shattered, a warmth surrounded them all, but not feeling burnt at all. Free from the snow, he saw the source of the flames, the legendary Ho-oh hovering above them all. As it left, many feathers dropped from the sky, each person around collecting one as a momento. With one final picture, they all said their goodbyes. Douken headed back to Barley to recover both his Pokemon and himself, as well as get some new clothes and a Pokegear, in case he ever saw any of them again. Nocturnal Hunt Thread With plenty of time afterwards from recovering, Douken finally decided it was time to leave Barley, so he headed Southeast, towards the large mountain where all the events occured, thinknig about a lot of them as he walked though the woods. When it came to night time, he noticed how many Pokemon were nocturnal and thought how useful one would be. Meeting up with Malcolm once again, with his mentor Govannon, as well as Castor Garnet, he thought of a way to take advantage of the moment and suggest a triple battle with newly caught Pokemon. Both of them agreed to this and looked out for someone to catch. Douken was able to get himself a Duskull who had the ability to talk to others, as long as she was touching them. At the battleground, the three went to get ready, but Malcolm's mentor had other plans and had to take him away. This relieved Douken a little, seeing how he got himself a Togepi for the match. All this left was Castor and his newly cught Schroomish. After a long battle of Castor trying to stall for time, Douken trid to use Pain Split, but things didn't go completely as planned, so Douken called the battle off, giving the win to him. Annoyed, Castor stormed off as Douken decided it was best to get some sleep himself. An Obstacle Called Mount Carello Thread With a new day and a new member in his party, Douken got himself ready to climb the mountain wall. However, he shall not be alone, for before climbing, Pandora Gibbs appeared and joined him on the climb up. Seeing how she was going to explore a cave anyways in this direction, he figured he would join her. However, on the climb up to the road, Pan lost some of her ground to help her stay n the wall. Luckily, her Ivysaur was there to help, but still struggld to keep her up. Douken called for Duskull's assistance, but most of it wasn't needed, since it was then that Ivysaur evolved into Venusaur and helped her up. From that point, they stuck to the road. Soon, they reached a hidden cave where it seemed people used to live. As they examined the area, some ruin thieves came in, claiming the treasure was theres. One was a blonde gothica lolica named Kym, and the other was a Mohawk-wearing punk named Drake. The two took Douken and Pan as captives (and used their Pokemon as colateral) to look for any better treasure around, What they did find was two pathways. Drake took Pan down one way, and Kym took Douken the other. Kym's actions showed that she loved treasure more than any other man, and would ditch whoever to anyone who promised them more. Douken played off this and planned to have her think he would give her something and waited for Pan to get back, trusting her. When she did, he got his Pokemon back and got into a Double battle, Douken teaming with Pan. In the end, the two were victorious, and Croagunk was glad to defeat an Ursurang (though still a bit disappointed in the fact he had to do it teamed up). As the two ran away, the duo went down a pathway to find their treasure, but saw it was not gold, but more like wooden dolls and pottery, along with a way out, which lead them straight to Arasam. 'Absolutely Awesome in Airy Arasam' Thread A new town, a new adventure as Douken and Pan decided to take on two different challenges, the Arasam Contest for the two (since Douken didn't want her to feel like the only rookie), and Douken alone for the Gym battle. During the training, Douken managed to teach his Duskull Trick Room, thanks to a Palkia cosplayer providing him the TM and Nurse Joy assisting in teaching. When it came to the contests, both Douken and Pan were able to break past the appeals round, Douken with his Seel, and Pan with her Cleffa. During the Battle Phase, Douken was first against a Marowak and Skarmory as he used Growlithe and Duskull. Douken lost becuase of points since he focused more on the attacks' power instead of looks a little more than the Hall Leader, Troy was, who countered in ways to make Douken lose points. In the battle with Pan, he used a Steelix and a Mawile against Pan's own Growlithe and Venusaur. Pan looked like she was in the winning spot, having a lot more points than Try, but lost at the last second thanks to knock out. Troy, however, was kind enough, to take the duo out on a night in the town, mainly to a popular club known as the Phoenix. There, Troy got drunk and made the trip a lot more memorable, as when they went inside a carriage in front of the club, drunk Troy took the reigns and ran accross town. Douken attempted to get out and get the reigns from him, but a sharp turn had them doing a wheelie alongside Arasam's "Sky's Edge," which was pretty much a death drop if Douken let go. Fortunately, a sharp turn placed him back inside a more comfortable zone, and called it a night after the death-defying experience. The next Day, Douken took the Arasam Gym Challenge. It was a three-on-three Double Battle, Douken using Seel and Growlithe with Duskull as back-up, and Otis used Growlithe and Fearow, with a golden Charmeleon as his. In a back and forth battle, Douken pulled off a win with Seel and Duskull standing. With that done, the duo chose to take a hot air balloon down the mountain instead of hiking back to the floor. Family Sven Sota Douken's father, born in Sandgem Town, Sinnoh. Now at the age of 53, he works with his wife in Fidona in a Pokemon Daycare. The most noticable feature on this man is the scar on his left eye. He says it came from a rough Scyther who aimed at him and took out his eye at the age of 24. He lived a life as a trainer, but the three main team members he keeps on hand is his Scizor, Kangaskhan, and Lanturn. Lyna Sota Douken's mother, born and raised in Fidona, Furoh. She keeps a lot of her amazon ways when it comes to working in the small business she has with her husband at the age of 43, even if it does involve modern technology. She carries a care-free spirit along with her companions: Miltank, Skitty, and Blissey. Pokemon Team Main Team Italic attacks are Egg moves, TM Moves, or taught by a Move Tutor. Croagunk You could say this is Douken's starter Pokemon. He took carer of his egg a little too well, hatching it into a Croagunk. Just like every Pokemon that hatches from the egg, it believed Douken was his parent. Though small, he has a lot of strength in him, but can be reckless, so his defense is a little poor. At Castle Vonmoto, he grew a hatred to Ursurang after being hit with a Hyper Beam at point-blank range, and has an aim to defeat one alone to restore his pride. Seel Douken's second Pokemon who hatched from an egg as well, a year after Croagunk hatched. She is very high sprited and friendly. She often tends to tackle people to the floor when she meets them for the first time, in her mind thinking its giving a hug. With this in mind, Douken has to often tap her horn so she would control herself from being so rough, or rub it to say she did well. Growlithe Douken gained the puppy while he was at the police station in Barley. With a hyper puppy running around the station, it took a bit of effort to finally calm the pup down. After everything calmed down, they figured what he wanted was a place to use a lot of that energy, so Douken took him into his party. He has a lot of energy, but little focus(which has Douken often call him "ADD pup" when he's not around), which means he has good speed, but not defense. If he can pay attention long enough, he will show an ability to learn things fast. Duskull Douken's first actual catch when he traveled the woods around Mount Carello at night. Even though she is very caring about those around her, she still gets a kick out of scaring others. When she is touching someone, she can transfer her thoughts to them, and tends to find the head most comfortable for her. She may be slow, but she has a lot of heart and fight in her. Magnamite A timid Pokemon that was given to Douken as a gift for obtaining his first Gym badge. It used to belong to another trainer, or abandoned it at the Sota Daycare, thinknig it was a foster home. When around new people, it will tend to find something to hide behind. If that doesn't work, it will send out a shock to act as a warning, or to defend itself. Skarmory A wild Pokemon imitating his caught sister to help a Natu obtain eggs, he took advantage of the moment to mooch off the Loch Ranch hands. Confident that his secret would bever be found out, he never knew that he would be captured. Short tempered, he snaps at many things. One of his favorite hobbies is to get food from others. Special Achievements This Picture was taken after the events that occured at Castle Vonmoto. Earned Badges Small Notes *The Name "Douken" came from a combination of Amazon languages, being able to be translated as "Trust" in one tribe, and "Protect" as another. Douken makes it easy to choose between them by combining the words, saying it means "Trustworthy Protector." Category:Characters